A holder for a hand-type calculator in which a rectangular casing has a plurality of vertically disposed slots for selectively positioning a support standard in one position for supporting the upper end of the calculator in relatively low range of angular positions and in another position for supporting the calculator in a higher range of angular attitudes. Also, the standard has a sharp edge which affords an additional lower range of higher value angles. Furthermore, the invention contemplates the provision of a step in one or more of the slots to afford different higher calculator angles depending upon the relative position of the standard with respect to the base of the calculator. It is also contemplated that the casing be apertured for convenient passage of the calculator cord. In one form of the invention an elongated slot is provided in one end wall in spaced relation to the bottom wall of the casing to afford movement of the cord with respect to the casing and hold the cord in safe position. In one form a circular opening is formed in the bottom wall and communicates with the slot in the end wall. In another form of the invention the slot in the end wall extends to the top edge of the bottom wall, is covered by an integrally formed stub wall extending a limited extent away from the bottom wall and across the longitudinal direction of the slot.